Nothing but High School Drama
by Angel-Snowy
Summary: Sonic and the gang are in high school, they haven't met each other yet but what happens when a three tailed fox is the spark that brings them all together? And what kind of secrets is she keeping from them? Not really good at summary's. CANCELED
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a breezy spring afternoon, the trees blowing on the welcoming breeze. A white arctic fox was seen walking down an empty road on her way home when she suddenly heard her name being called "Angel! Mrs. Angel"  
>She turned around in time to get tackled by a clump of children. She gave them a smile "What is it that I can do for you guys?" she asked finally able to get back on her feet.<br>A rabbit fox mix came up to her obviously voicing the thought going through all of their minds "We were wondering if you could tell us the story!" the female mix said excited, the fox by the name of Angel displayed mocked fatigue "Again? Haven't you guys heard that story a thousand times? Come on give me a break here, maybe tomorrow in beat" when she started to walk away she mentally counted to three before she heard the group sigh. She smiled and turned around facing them once again "Then again one more time can't hurt" The group smiled and cheered running and dragging Angel the rest of the way to her house in the back yard. They all got comfortable and waited for her to start She smiled and took in a breath " this is a story about friendship, love, lust, betrayal and about finding yourself..."

* * *

><p>AN: Yes I do realize it's very short. It's supposed to be it's a prologue. And just so you guys know Angel is kind of the main character here. I'm going to be sure to put in the Sonic characters and put in major parts for them of course. Once the story gets going. for now just bare with me here please.


	2. Meet and Greets

Okay! Finally got a longer chapter going! actually longer than I thought it would be o.o but yay anyway! :D  
>and a warning for you guys. I'm really into songfics so you can bet your buts that these characters will be singing! but anyway on with the story!<br>**Amber**: Whoa wait wait a minute! aren't you forgetting something genius?  
>Huh? Oh right! umm do you wanna do it?<br>**Amber**: My pleasure! Angel does not own any of the sonic characters, if she did then she'd be swimming in a pool of jell-o  
>Hey! they don't need to know about my jell-o addiction!<br>**Amber**: Anyway! she also doesn't own Aropostel, Nike, Converse or any other known clothing brand mentioned. Now on with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Meet and Greets<p>

It all started on a normal fall morning, the leaves were changing into lovely yellows and oranges, slight breezes blowing them off the trees. School had just begun, well it began a month ago but who's complaining?, yes it was October and unlike every school day this one was different. They were expecting a new student who was running late at the moment.

"Crap! First day at school and I'm running late! Dumb alarm clock" a white arctic fox grumbled to herself as she walked down the empty hallways. She stopped mid run once she remembered she had no idea where she had to go, sighing in frustration she pulled out her schedule and was immediately confused and even more frustrated each of her three tails twitching showing that she was beyond happy. Sighing she zipped up her aropostel hoodie covering the over sized shirt she was wearing. Her day was just getting worse and worse.

She sleeps through her alarm clock and in an effort to not miss her first class she throws on the first things she sees which happened to be the over sized black T-shirt, a pair of jean shorts which were mostly covered by the shirt, bright orange flip flops and her favorite aropostel hoodie, her natural wavy hair was in a messy bun her blue and gray highlights all over the place and her ice blue eyes had dark circles under them. And now to top it all off she can't even figure out this dumb schedule to save her life. She didn't believe she would make it to her first period class. Sighing she decided to walk around the hallways in hopes to find her first class, she didn't get very far before she bumped into someone. And being she was already angry she couldn't help her use of profanity.

"Son of a bitch! What the fuck now, can't you see I'm not having the best of mornings? Stop tormenting me! Gosh I must be on someone's bad side today I mean rea-" she cut off mid rant when she noticed the poor soul who she was unintentionally yelling at. She stared up at the black wolf who was currently holding his hands up in defense. She turned red with embarrassment. "Sorry its just I'm having a bad morning and-" the black wolf cut her off here.

"Let me guess your a new student, since I haven't seen you here before, and you slept through your alarm clock and not wanting to be late you threw on the first things you saw and now you have no idea where your first class is right?"  
>She looked at him shocked and confused "How did-?" again he cut her off.<p>

"Besides being a new student and being lost the same happened to me this morning, though I think I had better luck with the clothes choice than you did" he said letting out a chuckle. At the mention of clothes she looked him over for the first time since she bumped into him. He was wearing a black tank which in her opinion made him look like he had no shirt on, he was wearing a white hoodie over it the hood still on his head, his pants were checkered gray pajama pants and finally he had on those Nike sandals that a lot of guys liked to wear. He was right, he was luckier with his pick than she was, she shook her head realizing she didn't have time for this right now, she had a class to get to.

"Hey since your not new you mind helping a girl out? Whats your name anyway?" she asked curious and batting her eye lashes in a playful manor. He gave her a slightly confused look then grabbed the schedule from her. After one glance he grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around to face the class room behind her.

"I believe this is your class room, I must get to mine too so I'll see you around..Angel, nice name by the way" He said as he walked away.

When he had turned her around the tri tailed fox, Angel, mentally slapped herself but upon hearing that he was leaving she quickly turned around and reached for him."Wait! You didn't even tell me your name. It's not fair that you know mine but I don't know yours" Angel said as she stared at his reteating back.

The wolf turned back and gave her a smile before walking off."The names Coal.." he said as he made a turn around a hallway.

* * *

><p>Angel was really starting to wish she had missed her first class, she had been in so much of a hurry that she didn't notice she was in her most hated class...math. And to top it off the teacher was a jerk, she had missed a whole month of this class and when she had kindly asked if he'd be able to explain a few things to her he glared at her and simply stated that if she was so confused then she shouldn't have missed the first month of school.<p>

The bell for the next period finally rang but before she could get out of that infuriating class she was cut off by a gray bat that looked maybe two years younger than her, and she was wearing a lot of pink, lots and lots of pink. She even had pink eyes which is something you don't see every day, she wore a white bow in her hair, some of it was wrapped with white ribbon too, she was wearing a pink top that showed a little of her mid drift the sleeves of the shirt were striped pink and black she wore a pair of black fingerless gloves and jean shorts one side shorter than the other and wore pink leg warmers, she liked her pink a lot.

" Hey new student! Um..dang what was your name again?" The bat asked a questioning look on her face

" uh. It's angel, Angel Snow" Angel said confused as to why she was stopped by this bat "um..can I help you with something?" the bat just laughed grabbing Angels hand and shaking it vigorously.

"Well nice ta meet ya Angel! Let me introduce myself, I'm Candy White and you are going to be sitting with me and my friends at lunch today!" Candy said enthusiastically.

At this Angel was greatly confused."But lunch isn't for another six periods." Angel said staring at the strange girl.

Candy smiled "oh don't worry I'll meet you at the end of your sixth period, well I gotta go I have someone waiting for me" she then waved and left. Angels gaze followed her as she left. Looks like she has plans for lunch.

* * *

><p>Sixth period ended uneventful and on her way out the door Angel bumped into someone.<p>

"Sorry, I'm having a clumsy day today" Angel said rubbing her she heard a laugh. Something about it sounded familiar she looked around the person she bumped into and saw Candy smiling.

"Weird thing to say to the king of clumsiness, he actually bumped into you. Say sorry Jason." she talked to him in a scolding tone.

Looking back up Angel noticed that it was a brown bat she had bumped into, the first thing she noticed were his eyes, they were an amazing emerald green but in just the right light you could see hints of ocean blue he had a few strands of hair falling over his eyes he was wearing a black monster hoodie with dark gray baggy jeans, the second thing she noticed was that he seemed..well kind of on a daze, but at the mention of Candy's command for him to say sorry he quickly snapped out of it.

"wha? Oh! Um yea sorry" he let out a nervous laugh as he backed up and fell after two steps. He really was clumsy, sighing Candy helped him up and started dragging him to the lunch room.

"Well come on Angel! It's gonna take me forever to introduce you to everyone if we don't get there soon" she yelled back not even glancing to make sure Angel was following her, she must have been positive that she would follow her and Angel didnt know why but she did follow her.

* * *

><p>Angel's brain was hurting when Candy said she had a lot of friends she wasn't kidding. She had met a total of seven new people and that's not including Candy and Jason. So going over them again there was Amy Rose: a pink hedgehog with jade green eyes, her hair went to about her shoulders in a pixie cut that fit her and she apparently liked the color red, everything about this girl was red, she was even wearing a red dress with red boots.<p>

Okay next was Tally Cooper: apparently she was a vampire bat cat hybrid and had a light lavender fur color, she had beautiful amber eyes that was lined with gold in them, she wore a nice black halter top and had black sleeves that looked like it was from a different shirt she too wore black fingerless gloves, she had a blue jean skirt on with lime green leggings and pink leg warmers and light pink ballet shoes. She had long hair some of it covering her left eye she also wore a ring on her tail she had also inherited bat wings from one of her parents. she was pretty nice.

Next was a purple cat Blaze Cat: she seemed kind of sassy but she did have nice golden eyes and her hair was in a very high pony tail she was wearing a purple shirt with white pants and purple shoes with a pink stripe going through them .

Then we had Rouge Bat: a pure white bat with beautiful turquoise eyes she was wearing a simple black dress that really did show off her curves and her chest a bit and she wore black heels and lets just say she's very happy with how she looks and likes to share with people.

Then we have Amber Spott: she was a cheetah an um amber colored cheetah with cute mocha brown eyes and hair that went right to her waist that she liked to decorate with red ribbon she was wearing a simple red top and blue jeans she also had two rings on her tail, she's more of the sarcastic one of the group.

There was Cream Rabbit: the sweetheart she was well a cream colored rabbit and an adorable one at that and had adorable wide chocolate brown eyes, she wore a simple white tee shirt with a cupcake picture in the middle and a pair of blue jeans she had cute wavy hair that was about her shoulders.

And then last but not least there was Scarlet Ross: a white hedgehog with two different colored eyes one a ruby red and the other a deep ocean blue she had red streaks going down her long hair that reached about the small of her back she was wearing a black graphic tee that simply said :can't stand me? Then sit down, and a simple pair of ripped jean pants and lets just say she isn't the talkative type.

At this moment Angel let her head hit the table apparently exhausted buy the speedy intro. She was so tired she spoke what she was thinking  
>"So we have Candy, the prep. Amy, the obsessed. Tally, the goof ball. Jason, the klutz. Blaze, the sass. Rouge, the hooker. Amber, the sarcastic. Cream, the sweetheart. And last but not least Scarlet, the grouch" once she finished she heard laughing looking up she saw all the girls laughing. Rouge was the first to speak.<p>

"You know, I think she categorized us pretty well, well except for me, I see myself as the wanted by many category" she smiled at Angel who smiled back at her. Amber was the next to speak up.

"With that attitude of yours you should fit in just fine." Amber smiled at her and Angel thought at that moment that maybe this year wouldn't be so bad.


	3. Panic in the Lunch room

Chapter 2: Panic in the Lunch room

Lunch progressed and everyone got along like they knew each other for years. Angel felt great that she had found a place that she fit in. And it was only the first day of school.

"Ok please tell me that you don't normally dress like that" Rouge said pointing to Angel's outfit.

Angel flushed red with embarrassment and let out a small laugh "Of course not. Im a much better dresser. Watch I'll come to school tomorrow and you'll see what I mean." Angel smiled and then continued with a question "Hey do you guys know a black wolf named Coal?"

At the mention of his name Candy who was sipping on an orange soda choked and gave Angel a wide eyed glance "You mean Coal Black!" she yelled at Angel shaking her shoulders.

Angel, scared by her reaction stuttered."I..I don't know! H..he never gave me his last name!" at this Candy let her go she took in a big breath to calm herself down then spoke.

"How...how the hell do you know Coal?" still confused Angel told them about this morning and how he helped her find her class room. At the end of the story Amber was laughing hysterically.

"You were yelling at him? Oh god that's rich! I bet the look on his face was priceless!" she was on the table and slowly turning red "I can't breath! You totally yelled at him. I feel so sorry for him, he's probably still confused" Amy patted Amber's back gently.

"ok Amber we get it you find it funny. It wasn't really that funny anyway" Amy said shaking her head to the still laughing girl.

"I just can't believe you got him to talk" Scarlet said.

"Says the girl of few words!" Tally laughed at the glare she received from Scarlet.

"Wait I don't get whats going on. Why are you guys freaking out?" Angel asked as she looked at each of her friends

Jason was the one to answer her question."It's because Coal doesn't talk to anyone besides his best friend Drake, and because he defiantly doesn't talk to girls, I over heard him say that it was because they were so forward and basically refused to give him space. But the only girl that really does that is Jessica Rabbit and she won't be so happy if she hears about you talking to him" He ended up dropping his soda after that "Damn...I wanted to drink that."

"Jason's right, he doesn't talk to any girls. That's why we're freaking out, i mean the only friend he has is Drake, who is one hunk of a leopard if I do say so myself!" Amber purred just thinking about the black leopard.

"oh come on guys think about it he was just helping the lost new girl, he probably won't talk to me now." Angel said waving a hand in dismissal. Just then the bell rang letting everyone know that lunch ended. Everyone at the table looked at each other and panicked.

"Shit!"

"Oh god! We were supposed to get her outta here!"

"Why wasn't someone watching the clock!"

"Well what where you doing that was so important ms grouch!"

"Guys yelling at each other isn't going to solve anything"

"Maybe if we go now we can still make it"

"He probably took care of the doors already!"

"Well what the fuck do we do now?"

"umm panic?"

"what the hell is wrong with you guys?" Angel asked as she looked around the table confused.

Blaze looked at her an apologetic look on her face as she spoke only one word.  
>"Dimitri"<br>Angel looked at her confused but before she could get a word out she heard a deep voice behind her.

"Well well well who's the pretty new face?"

* * *

><p>Angel didn't dare turn around, the looks on her new friends faces kept her facing forward. Jason was giving a glare that Angel was sure only he could manage. Rouge and Amber were wearing the angriest faces she had ever seen and mentally noted not to get on their bad side. Tally and Cream looked protective? Amy, Candy, and Blaze all looked like they were ready to run but the most shocking face of all was that of Scarlet's. She looked down right terrified and looked like she was looking for the quickest way out of there, she was actually shaking in her seat. And from what Angel has learned about the girl it took a lot to get her even the tiniest bit spooked.<p>

Angel slowly turned around and was face to face with a black fox with white tipped ears and a deep set of violet eyes just one glance at those eyes scared the crap out of Angel, not only were they cold but they seemed to be ruthless like he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted . It was pure instinct that made her get out of that seat and back away from the black fox who was at the moment smiling at her.

"Why hello there gorgeous. Allow me to introduce myself" he said as he bowed looking up at Angel "I am Dimitri Rodriguez, and you are?" he asked as he uncoiled himself from the bow grabbing Angel's hand kissing it.

Angel wasn't scared anymore just down right angry, was he seriously sitting here flirting with her? She didn't know why her friends seemed to hate this guy and why Scarlet was scared of him and at the moment she didn't care. She was beyond angry she was pissed, she looked over to her friends.

"Is this guy serious!" she asked them then she turned back to Dimitri and started stomping still seething with anger.

"Look here buddy I can see right pass your nice guy act! And let me tell you something I'm not into players and if you wish to have children someday I suggest you stay away from me and my friends." she said as she glared at him her finger on his chest. The thing that only pissed her off more was the fact that he was grinning at her.

"Oh feisty, I like girls with a little spice to them." Dimitri stopped and glanced at Scarlet "Isn't that right mi amor escarlata?" Dimitri grinned when he saw her turn pale at the nickname.

He turned back to Angel "As for you mi amor luchadora I'll be seeing you around" Dimitri said as he reached out to grab her by her wrist but before he could a fist came barreling right into his jaw as he fell Angel could she the slight fear and shock on his face.

A fierce voice growled behind her to the downed fox "Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Her.." Dimitri looked up and upon seeing who had punched him he scoffed getting up and walking away looking back at Angel before walking out of the lunch room "Ill be back later for you mi amor luchadora" once he was gone Angel turned around and faced the last person she expected to see.

* * *

><p>I realize that its a bit short but i will try to make the next chapter longer!<br>**Amber**: You better make it longer!  
>You know for a favorite character your really getting on my nerves..<br>**Amber**: Yeah yeah. you like me to much and i'm sure other people will too! isn't that right readers  
>Dumb cheetah..I'm going to ignore you now.<br>**Amber**: Well guys next chapter will have the guys in it so stay tuned :D  
>Will you get outta here?<p> 


	4. Men

Chapter 3: Men

Coal was standing behind her and he was berthing heavily his fists shaking at his sides. His hair was in his face again so no one could really make out the expression on his face. Carefully Angel walked up to him and gently pushed his hair out of the way so she could see his shimmering golden eyes, which were looking at her with a worried expression he finally spoke.

"You ok?" he asked her his eyes focusing on hers, Angel smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. That's twice in one day that you helped out the new girl."

He gave her a small smile then chuckled "I'm starting to think that she's prone to danger" She laughed and then looked back at her friends.

"Who was that guy?" Angel needed answers but it didn't look like she would be getting any soon, Candy just shook her head at her then spoke.

"No time to explain besides this is not the place. Well explain later, ok?"

Sighing Angel nodded then waved "I'll see you guys later." after she left Coal stared at the door she left out of then decided to follow her.

"She has him wrapped around her finger and she doest even realize it" Rouge said as the rest of them just nodded.

"Men, they're so easy to control" Amber said as the rest of them laughed

"Come on guys we have to get to class" Cream said as they all said bye and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Amy's P.O.V<p>

I was so running late to my mythology class. Stupid Dimitri. Why can't the guy just leave us alone gosh, there are many other girls in school that he could go out with. I better speed it up if I don't want a detention. I immediately tripped after that thought and mentally cursed my feet for tripping me at such a bad time. "Crap..." I braced for impact but it never came and I faintly got the feel of a hand around my waist. I looked up and saw a cyan blue hedgehog with cute emerald green eyes, he was wearing a blue blazer with a white shirt underneath and ripped blue jeans and a pair of red and white running shoes, his quills were slicked back and seemed to go about two inches past his shoulders, he had a cocky grin playing at his lips

"Good thing I have fast reflexes" he said to me voice deep and like silk. I could feel myself blushing and I gave a nervous laugh.

"Um..thank you" gosh I even sounded nervous, I don't even know the guy there's no reason for me to be nervous.

"Your welcome" he said that cocky smile still on his face. I had kind of expected him to let me go by now but his hand was still around my waist, not wanting to be rude I cleared my throat hoping he would get the hint, he didn't...

"You can let go now" his smile only grew.

"Oh yea I know, the question is do I want to let go" ok I had just about enough of this guy.

"Yea well I have a class that I need to get to so if you don't mind" I was trying not to get angry and give this guy the benefit of the doubt but he was starting to get on my nerves.

"Can I at least get your name?"

"It's Amy now if you don't mind-" he cut me off

"Sonic"

"what?" he just confused me

"my name, it's Sonic"

"Ok Sonic, if you don't mind I have to get to class"

"I could take you there what room are you going to?"

I didn't mean to actually tell him what room I was going to but I had said it anyway "D 323 but I don't-" before I even got to finish my sentence I was swept up into his arms "Hey what gives!"

"I'm taking you to class duh" before I could have said anything we were gone in a flash and a second later I was standing in front of my class room. I looked over at him shocked he only had a smile on his face.

"There's a reason my parents named me Sonic" he said winking at me he then sped off "I'll be seeing you" I shook my head once he was gone.

Men. They're always trying to show off.

* * *

><p>Amber's P.O.V<p>

I had study hall this period and the teacher could care less about what I was doing so I went outside and was currently lounging in a tree. My ears pricked at the sound of foot steps on the falling leaves and I looked down from my hiding spot to see Drake Mendoza and instantly my tail curled in happiness. Dumb tail has a mind of its own.

But I couldn't deny the fact that I was indeed happy. Drake was always interesting to me and at the moment he was walking toward the tree I was sitting in he was wearing a simple gray shirt with a black hoodie and simple blue jeans with black converses, his hair gently laying in front of his eyes and unlike other black leopards who's spots were the same color as their fur he had white spots they really fit him, he also had a book with him. Looks like he likes to read about as much as I do.

I was then jerked out of my thought by the snapping of the branch I was on. "Shit.." I knew I shouldn't have climbed up here, too late now. I fell but I did land in something nice and soft, I looked up rubbing my head and noticed Drake's silvery gray eyes looking at me worriedly.

That's when I noticed I had fallen in his lap and I blushed. Hey since I'm already here.. I sat up on his lap rested my back against his chest and grabbed the book he was reading which was _Night World_ one of the many books I own that I liked a lot and opened it up to the first story.

"Um..I guess your ok then if you can read." I looked up at him, he still looked shocked but he had an amused light in his eyes and I smiled at him.

"This is one of my favorite books. Is it ok if I read with you?" at this he smiled and nodded wrapping his arms around me and focusing on the book. I smiled and focused at the book too...and started purring.

"You purring isn't making reading any easier" Drake told me chuckling.

"oh sorry. Ok I'm quiet." and I was..for five minutes then I started purring again. He laughed and closed the book focusing on me, and I was blushing like crazy at that moment, then he combed his fingers through my hair which only caused me to purr louder. Dumb animal instincts. I looked up at Drake who just smiled at me.

Men. They're amazing.

* * *

><p>Cream's P.O.V<p>

I was in my science class it wasn't my least favorite class but it was kind of hard and at the moment I was having trouble with this lab. I was about to pour the water in some kind of weird acidic chemical when a hand reached out and grabbed mine. I looked up into the panicked stricken sky blue eyes of a saffron two tailed fox he was wearing an orange hoodie zipped up and blue jeans, he had three bangs hovering above his eyes, he had a lab coat on over his clothes.

"I strongly suggest you don't do that." he said slowly lowering my hand. I looked at him confused.

"Did I do something wrong?"

He smiled at me "No but you were about to, it's a good thing I stopped you or it would have blown up in your face. Literally"

I turned red with embarrassment I had no idea what I was doing and even he knew it "here let me help you," he gently took the stuff from me and instructed me what to do "first off its always acid into water, never water into acid and you stir slowly not to fast ok?"

We turned toward each other our eyes meeting, we both blushed and turned away from each other. Then he spoke up again "Hey if you ever need help with anything just let me know ok? I'd be glad to help" I smiled and nodded as he walked away I remembered that I had forgot to ask him something important.

"W..wait!" he threw a confused look at me over his shoulder "umm...I forgot to ask you your name." at that moment I found my shoes to be quite interesting.

"Oh it's Tails Prower. Well Miles really but everyone calls me Tails" I liked his actual name better than his nickname, I smiled at him and nodded

"Miles, thanks oh and I'm Cream by the way"

"Cream...it fits you. Anyway I'll see you later ok?" I smiled and waved, he waved back and walked away.

Men. They're so smart

* * *

><p>Tally's P.O.V<p>

Why the heck do I carry so many books for class? I don't even use all of them! They only slow me down. I sigh and make a sharp turn around the corner and the next thing I know all of my stuff is on the ground. I quickly bend down and start gathering my stuff.

"No no no I can't be late to class again. Why the heck am I so clumsy!" then I see my notebook hanging in front of my face and I look up confused into the face of red and black fox with amazing hazel eyes, they seemed to be very deep and had so many colors in them and depending on the way the light hits them they seemed to change color, he had nice clothes to he was wearing a simple white tank and black jeans with chains hanging from them his hair was cut kind of short on one side but his right side had more hair and was covering his eye a bit his bangs had black tips and so did his tail and if I wasn't mistaken he seemed to be a vampire fox hybrid though it's only a guess because of the fang I see sticking out of his top lip.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the heavenly sound of his voice "Sorry I bumped into you I wasn't really watching where I was going, how about I help you take these to your class?" his eyes didn't really display any emotion but I did see a slight hint of curiosity in them before it vanished.

I was so taken by his eyes and the fact that my throat seemed to be getting tighter and tighter every time I tried to talk so I only nodded to him. He had finished picking up the rest of my books and taking mine out of my hands. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you umm.." crap I didn't even know his name!

"Vince " he looked over to me and gave a small smile."And might I ask you your name?"

"Oh! I-it's T-tally" dang I stuttered on my own name! I must sound like an idiot! He smiled at me though so I must have done something right.

"Tally. I love that name. It fits you perfectly."

Oh gosh I could feel myself blushing, I turned away so he couldn't see my face turning red, once I could feel my face turning back normal I turned back to face him only to notice that his face was inches from mine. There was no hiding my blush this time the weird thing was that he immediately backed away and seemed flustered.

"Ah um I...I um you can make it by yourself right?" I looked at him confused but nodded and he slipped my books into my hands and walked away swiftly his hands in his pockets.

Men. They're mysterious.

* * *

><p>Rouge's P.O.V<p>

I was walking down the hallway I didn't really feel like going to class. I was thinking about what had happened in the lunch room earlier, it bugged me to no end. How dare Dimitri walk up to us all casual like? Like nothing happened and we were still buddy buddy with him. The nerve of that guy!

I was on my way into the girls room when someone ran into me. I was on the floor nursing my head when I saw a gloved hand reaching out to me I looked up and saw a red echidna with bright amethyst eyes he had on a gray shirt with black jeans. I carefully grabbed his hand and he helped me off the floor.

"Sorry about that I didn't mean to run into your boobs" I looked at him confused and shocked that he just said that then he seemed to realize what he just said and panicked.

"n-no not that! I meant your chest! No wait! I meant breast! No wait" he took in a deep breath and sighed holding out his hand " I'm Knuckles, and you are?"

I smiled at him and shook his hand "Rouge." he smiled and nodded.

"Rouge. Well Rouge why don't I give you some nice friendly advice?"I looked at him confused until I heard his next words "Cover up" and he had the nerve to smile!

Mad I did the only thing I felt like I could at that moment, I clocked him in his jaw with my heeled boot. And to my satisfaction he fell back on his ass looking flabbergasted then yelled to my retreating form. "I was just trying to be helpful!" I flipped him off and rounded a corner.

Men...they're so dumb!

* * *

><p>Blaze's P.O.V<p>

I had free period right now I thought I could hang out with Scarlet but she seemed really angry yelling something about men being assholes. So I was sitting on the bleachers and watching the gym class playing flag football I think it was called.

One of the guys threw the football to hard and it landed next to me on the bleachers I grabbed it and saw a silver hedgehog coming over so I got up about to give it to him but I slipped on a spill that was on the bleacher and fell forward I faintly remember falling on something soft before falling through one of the gaps on the bleachers.

I opened my eyes and saw that silver hedgehog on top of me rubbing his head and groaning then he seemed to have noticed me under him and jumped up in a panic stuttering everything.

"o..oh m-my god. I-I am s-so s-s-sorry! I-I didn't mean to! Gosh d-did I hurt you?" I then saw him reaching out a hand for me to grab but noticed that it was on my chest instead.

He seemed to have noticed my gaze and panicked again "ah oh I am so sorry I-I didn't mean for that to happen! Oh I must seem like some sort of perv!-" he stopped at the sound of me giggling I didn't mean to laugh but he was so cute when he was nervous.

"Hey it's ok. I'm the one that fell on you anyway. Totally my fault." he gave me a nervous laugh then stuck out his hand for me to shake and laughed when I noticed that he made sure his hand was nowhere near my chest. I took his hand and shook it while he introduced himself.

"I'm Silver. Though you could have probably guessed that by my fur color" I laughed and nodded to him.

"Well I'm Blaze. Nice to meet you. Oh and I have something of yours." I grabbed the football that I had intended to give him earlier and he smiled at me and took it.

"Yea my class is gonna need this. Speaking of which I better get back. It was nice um meeting you. I hope we can do this again. Well wait not the whole falling on top of you thing and the boob thing cuz well that would be weird and very-" I cut him off there.

"it's ok I know what you mean, you better get back" I told him laughing he blushed nodding and walked back. I shook my head laughing.

Men. They're so shy and cute.

* * *

><p>Scarlet's P.O.V<p>

Free period finally I could just be alone for a little bit. Maybe I can lounge on my favorite hill right by the football field, I got there and sat under the tree that was there and pulled out my sketch pad. It was always something that calmed me down. I was in my element sketching the scene around me. Fall was one of my favorite seasons because of all of the warm colors on the trees. It was all kind of soothing. Unluckily I was brought out of my calming bubble by a very rude voice.

"What the hell do you think your doing here?" I was greeted by a black and red hedgehog with blood red eyes. Those eyes were currently looking like I was some kind of nut. I looked this guy up and down he was wearing a red shirt with a black hoodie and blue jeans, unimpressed I turned back to what I was doing answering his question.

"What does it look like I'm doing genius?" this guy was an idiot I heard him 'humph' behind me and begin to speak, I wasn't really paying him any attention.

"Well it looks like your sitting under MY tree."

Ok that got my attention. I placed my stuff down and got in this guys face. "Ok for one this is not YOUR tree, it's mine! I am the one who sat here and grew it for years! So this is my tree and two even if I didn't grow this tree what in your rotten little brain thinks that you can just claim something because you sat under it a few times! And three it's planted on PUBLIC property! So it's first come first serve! And since you weren't here first i guess your shit outta luck! Now get out of my face" I sat back down and grabbed my sketch book.

The guy sat down next to me and I looked at him like he was insane, what was this guy still doing here? "I thought I told you to get out of my face." I had begun to glare at him, he raised his hands in surrender.

"Can't I at least say sorry? I'm Shadow by the way." I didn't really care who he was. I just wanted him to go away.

"Yea apology accepted now if you don't mind I'm busy, so go away." I saw the anger flash in his eyes I hadn't really cared so the next thing he said really surprised me.

"You my lady are one hell of a bitch"

I stared at him flabbergasted, he did not just call me that! I shoved him and turned my back to him about to walk away. What I did not expect was a shove back! I turned back to see him smirking, smirking! At me, I walked up to him smiling and he seemed to back away from me a little my smile widened at that, I grabbed his hand gently and the shock that was displayed on his face only made me more happy to do what I was about to do. I then flipped him over my head and placed my foot on his stomach and leaned down toward him, pissed expression and all on my face.

"Last time I'm going to tell you to get out of my face. In fact I don't want to ever see you again! And the names Scarlet asshole" I turned and started walking down the hill, I didn't get very far when I felt something heavy tackle me in the back.

I tumbled down the whole hill side and opened my eyes to see this asshole on top of me! He was looking down at me angered, I saw something else flash in his eyes but it went by to fast for me to be able to tell what it was, next thing I knew he was getting off of me and walking away muttering something about how I wasn't worth his time. I got up and I don't know why I did it but I did it anyway, I chucked a rock at the back of his head and stomped off. I saw Blaze coming my way I didn't mean to yell at her but I was so angry.

"Men! They're assholes!"

* * *

><p>Candy's P.O.V<p>

School was over and I was walking home with Jason, he seemed kind of dazed..again. I sighed and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hello earth to Mr Solis!" he snapped out of his daze once I called him by his last nam.

e "You know I hate when you call me by my last name." he looked at me and smiled, I looked back at him confused.

"Hey what's been bothering you lately? You've been in a daze a lot, I can't leave you alone for too long before your gone."

"Huh? Oh it's nothing don't worry about it"

"You know what you need? Another girlfriend, Vanessa wasn't good enough for you."

"I don't want to talk about her." the mention of his ex's name seemed to make him sad and I instantly regretted it. I didn't know what to say to make him feel better and as usual I didn't think when I brought up the next topic.

"You know I think it's time I started dating again-" Jason cut me off.

"Don't start this again. Do not tell me your thinking about going back to West again! The guy is a jerk and you know it!" I glanced down finding my feet to be very interesting.

"He's changed this time. I can tell he's really trying, he just needs another chance." I could hear Jason sigh

"Come on Candy think about it. He's changed this time like he's changed those other times. Once he's got you back he'll be back to his old ways." I shook my head refusing to believe it, just like those other times.

"Candy I'm worried about you, this isn't healthy and I don't like seeing the way this guy hurts you. Just let him go." Jason was right. And I knew he was right but I couldn't find it in me to let him go.

"He's really changed. Really I'm sure that-" I never got to finish. Jason had left me, he was running away fuming and disappointed, I could tell.

Men. They're people just like the rest of us.

* * *

><p>Well this should hold you until I get another chapter up. Don't really have much to say so... Enjoy! :D<p> 


End file.
